


History in the Making

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: Gwen Stefani was a world Famous Photographer and Blake Shelton was an historian for Oklahoma.  If they are to make his book a success they will have to put aside they differences, and personal demons and learn to get along





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me on Twitter @GandBForever for posting notification and more.

Blake could not believe it. After years of trying him finally got the grant, he needed to finish his book. He had been working on it ever sense he started working with the state as a historian. Oklahoma had always been more to him than just the state he was from it was a part of him. Now his dream was going to be fulfilled. He was headed in to the office now to find out up about the photographer who would be helping him on this assignment. As soon as he got there, he went to Jacks office. 

"Blake how's it going"

"Good Jack ready to find out who I'm going to be working with so we can get started."

"We were able to land an amazing photographer."

"Wow, who did you get?"

"Gwen Stefani"

He was trying to think if he knew who she was and it hit him. Jack was right she did good work with big city projects.

"You have got to be kidding me, we need a photographer that understands nature, or at least likes it."

"Blake how do you know she doesn't like it she accepted the assignment didn't she?"

"Trust me I've seen pictures of her there is nothing country about her."

"Well she's what you've got so I hope you’re wrong.

"There has to be someone else."

"Who would you have rather I get?"

“I don't care anyone would be better than Gwen Stefani."

"I'm sorry I was under the impression we had never met Mr. Shelton is It." she said coldly

He looked at her dumbfounded he did not want her on this project but he had not meant for her to hear him.

"Yes and you must Ms. Stefani."

"Correct." 

"Well know that you two have met I say it's time to get to work. Why don't you take her down to your office and go over what you have and set up a plan."

"Oh course right this way Ms. Stefani."

"It's Gwen".

"Blake".

He showed her to his office and talked about his plans for the book. They mapped out a plan that would have them working closely together for the next several months. Blake decided he had better apologize so they could get over this awkwardness.

"Gwen about what you heard earlier."

"No big deal I'm use to guys not wanting to work with me."

"It didn't have anything to do with you being a girl."

"Then what."

"It's just that you’re a city girl and this will be a lot of outdoor stuff."

"Oh I see I can't do outdoor things if I'm from the city."

"You’re twisting my words."

"Look Blake we have to work together but we don't have to like each other."

"Ok I can be professional".

"Good I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye".

He tried to apologize but she had blown it into something more. He did not need another woman in his life to make him miserable he had just gotten rid of one. This was going be a long few months he could already tell but he was determined to make it work for the sake of his book.

Gwen had worked with people she did not like before, but this one was going to be tough. Who was he to imply she could not do her job he did not know anything about her. It was true she not an outdoor person but damn it she would make it work. She had taken this assignment because she needed to get away and think of something else, anything else than the mess her life has become. She called her sister in law Jen.

“Hey Gwen are you all settled in?”

“I’m on my way to the hotel now.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing”

“Gwen I know you better than this.”

“The guy in working with is a jerk, and he doesn’t want to be working with me.”

“What happened?”

Gwen filled Jen on what had happened between her and Blake.

“Once he gets to know you he will love you everyone does.”

“Gavin didn’t.”

“Gwen stop doing this to yourself Gavin is a narcissistic pig he doesn’t count.”

“Thanks Jen.”

“It’s going to work out I refuse to believe differently.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Gwen checked into the hotel and unpacked her bags. Since she would be spending a lot of time, her she had better see what was in the area. She went down and asked the sweet girl at the desk what there was in town. Gwen knew Tishomingo was a small town but after listening to the hotel clerk, she realized just how small it was. She decided to head down to the local Mexican restaurant to get some dinner. She had just set down when she heard his voice.

“So do you like Mexican as much as I do or are you realizing how few restaurants we have in town?”

“Well with only three restaurants in town my options were definitely limited, but I actually love Mexican.”

“Listen Gwen can we start over.”

“Have a seat.”

“Hi. I’m Blake Shelton”.

“Gwen Stefani, nice to meet you Blake.”

“Same ma’am”

“So what’s good here?”

“Everything, but the steak Chimichangas are my favorite.”

“How are the bean and cheese ones?”

He looked up at her

“I don’t eat meat just seafood.”

“Ok but honey you don’t know what you’re missing.”

She through her head back and laughed. 

Maybe just maybe this was not going to be as bad as either of them thought.


	2. Tishimingo

Blake was waiting outside the hotel at 9:00 the next morning.

“Good Morning”

“Morning”

“You ready to see Tish?”

“Can’t wait”

He opened the truck door for her. 

“What a gentleman”

“That’s how we do it her ma’am”

He wanted her to get a feel for Oklahoma before they started on the book, so he had decided to take her around Tish today. 

“I thought we would start with Wildlife refuge.”

“Sounds great I love animals.”

“Wildlife is a big part of Oklahoma; some of my favorite hunting stories are here.”

“I should have known you were into hunting.”

“I love it, but I’m guessing since you don’t eat meat you don’t like hunters.”

“I don’t have a problem with hunters as long as they eat what they kill.”

When they got to the refuge he jumped out of the truck and ran around to get her door, but he was too late.

"I see this gentleman thing includes opening the car door when you stop too."

"Oh course my momma raised me right so remember that next time.” He said with a smile.

They spent the next three hours looking at any wild life they can find. Blake takes her up and down trails pointing out any animal he sees as she takes pictures of everything.

"You know you don't have to take all these pictures this isn't really for the book I just wanted you to get a feel for Oklahoma before we got started"

"Sorry I should have warned you I take pictures all the time."

She said right before snapping one oh him with a smile. He laughed at her and shook his head.

They continued down the trails her taking pictures and him. Telling her about everything, they saw. About 1230 Blake had them back by the truck.

"How about some lunch?"

"Sounds good."

She walk to the passenger side of the truck.

"Where you going?"

"To get in the truck."

"Honey we are eating here."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't see anywhere to eat."

He produced a cooler from the back and a blanket. 

"We are having a picnic."

He led her to a small meadow full of wildflowers, and they laid out the blanket together. As she set down, she looked at all the flowers.

"It's so beautiful here, I love all these flowers."

"Let me guess your favorite flower is roses?"

She shook her head

"Actually sunflowers are my favorite, but I love most all flowers."

"Sunflowers"

"Yeah there is something about them that takes me back to all the wonder summers I've had. We didn’t have a lot of money for fancy vacations but my parents always made the most of what we did."

Blake knelt in front of the cooler pulling out the containers that held their lunch.

"I hope you like it"

He had brought shrimp pasta salad, fruit, and some chocolate chip cookies. As she ate the pasta, she looked at him.

"This incredible where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"And the cookies?"

"Those actually came from my sister Endy".

"Tell her thank you they are delicious." She said eating another.

"So you have a sister that lives close by."

"Yeah, she owns a little jewelry shop on Main Street.” 

"So any other brothers or sisters?"

"I had a brother but he was killed when I was 14."

"I'm sorry." She said reaching over to squeeze his hand.

"It was a long time ago."

"Maybe but from the look in your eyes I can tell you still miss him."

She was right he still missed him all the time. 

"So what about you."

"I have two brothers and a sister, we are pretty close. Whenever I'm in town we have big family dinners on Sunday after church at my mom and dads."

"A family girl."

"Yeah all I've ever wanted in life was to be as good a mom and wife as my mom is".

"I'm sure you will be one day."

"I don't know according to my ex-husband I made a terrible wife."

He did not know why but seeing the pain in her eyes as she said that bothered him.

"Sounds like my ex-wife and your ex-husband would get a long."

She laughed

"So cowboy how about you parents"

"My mom lives in town with my stepdad, my dad died a few years ago."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. 

"So is he the one responsible for raising such a gentleman?"

He laughed 

"I'd say it was a little of both".

They finished their lunch and packed everything back into the truck. 

"Where to now cowboy?"

"Follow me sunflower and you will see".

He took her back down where they had been before, but this time he lead her off the trail. 

"If we are quiet we can probably find some creatures that prefer not to be seen."

"Ok as long as we don't anger them I prefer not to be attacked by a wild animal."

Trust me sunflower I'll keep you safe."

She did not know why but she did trust him. 

He lead her back to the truck about 3:00, he told her he had another surprise for her. He produced two fishing poles and a tackle box from the back of his truck. 

“This is not the best time of day for this but I thought we could give it a try anyway.”

“I have never been fishing a day in my life.”

“I’m really not surprised sunflower.”

She was not sure if she should be offended or not by his comment. He led her to a lake and baited her hook. He showed her how to cast the line, she actually picked up on it quickly. Thirty minutes later she was ready to call it quits, fishing was not for her. Walking back to the truck Blake asked her

“so im guessing the next time I go fishing you don’t want to come?

She laughed.

“No im good, but at least I gave it a try.”

“yes you did.”

After they finished with the wildlife refuge, Blake took her and showed her around Tish a little more. She had to admit it was beautiful there. He took her to the dinner for diner, which she had to admit, was really pretty good. He dropped her off at her hotel about 7:00 with a promise to be back the next morning at 5:30 to head to the reservation. She spent the rest of the evening developing the photos she had taken today before crawling into bed past midnight exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos to let me know if you like it.


End file.
